powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/"Z" The Mysterious Android...
This is my second character, so read and see what you think of him...or is it an it? Name :Model No. 27941 Alignment :Neutral Good Alias :"Z", "The Shape", "The Brute" Inspirations :' Q , Star Lord (Peter Quill)' Occupations :Appears to be working as an individual mercernary Quote :"Mmm", "Hmph", (Various Grunts and uninterpretable sounds) Powers and Abilities : Power Immunity: Z has shown on several occasions to be immune to almost all altering powers including even conceptual powers, which makes him even more mysterious in how he obtained it. Nigh Invulnerability: Z's entire body, all of his parts, nerves organs etc. have been shown to be made of an odd substance which gives his body an insane amount of defense. He has been shown to take things like several thousand 50. cal minigun rounds without taking a single dint in his body. His most impressive feats being when he took someone throwing a mountain at him and when someone fired a planet busting attack at him to which he not only took head on, but survived with very minimal damage, leaving only some burn marks. One of the only things that is able to hurt Z would have to be the equivalent of a massive supernova, as he was temporarily destroyed by one ending the solar system he was in, only to reappear as a slightly altered version of himself later on. Semi-Immortality: Due to him having the supposed physiology of a kind of bio-android, he has no telomeres in his body, which makes him never have any specified age, albeit it is guessed that he is around the peak perfect age of 24/25, but no one is sure. Enhanced Self-Resurrection: With the mysterious help of an unkown entity, Z, being able to control an unknown amount of supernatural power is able to resurrect and restore himself from all forms of his demise, making him not only intensely intimidating, but also makes you question more about who or what is helping him control these sorts of forces. Supernatural Condition (All Associations): After being resurrected a countless amount of times, Z's body has undergone several changes, which have ended up giving him a supernatural status among other humans and other races around him. This also has been perpetuated by his ability to become even stronger everytime he fights, giving him a very scary amount of power behind him. His supernatural strength has been enhanced to a near absolute level, but he can also balance. With this, he also has the ability of Juggernaut Momentum. Combat Empowerment: This power has given him the ability to further his strength by just simply fighting others. Even those who know this fight him, underestimating his actual strength, despite his lack of strategy. Power Fists and Power Kicking: Due to his already insane strength with his Supernatural Condition, he has gained a form of Power Fists and Power Kicking, allowing him to perform megaton punches capable of destroying mountains into little shards at full strength. Absolute Energy Absorption: With his supernatural abilities in tow, Z was given an energy core by these supposed "higher powers" which allow him to, mostly as a last resort and or passive ability to heal himself or empower him into his other forms, absorb an infinite amount of energy around him, or he could even discretely build it up inside of him, slowly increasing his power through his fights and endevors. Infinite Supply (Ammo): One of deadlier aspects of this power is that through his infinite energy core, Z is able to have an unlimited amount of ammunition in all of his weaponry, whether it be through his arms, hands etc., he manages to maintain steady rates of fire with this power. True Form: After taking off of his dynamic mask, Z's stored up supernatural energy is released, unleashing his true power. In this form, Z becomes unstoppable. His true face is also revealed in this form, which reveals what he truly looks like, however, the only way anyone could survive his true form is if the person he's fighting has an omni power or is a god of some kind (exception being Galactus). Physical Appearance :Z's normal appearance consists of the following clothing and how his body looks: Body Appearance :Very toned and athletic, not a whole ton of muscle, but not much of him is seen flesh wise other than his true face when he unleashes his true power. Other than that he is incredibly tall standing about 7'5 and weighs an obscene amount of wegiht due to his body being composed of an odd metal substance. He does have silver white hair which is usually slightly covered by his hat. Clothing :Z wears a very detective style black trench coat which is randomly buttoned or unbuttoned depending on the setting. Underneath he wears a full black dynamically stretching body suit which covers his whole body, not showing his flesh at all. He wears black suit pants and black chelsea boots that are steel toed. He wears long leather gloves which are laced on the knuckles with a heavy steel-like substance, acting as natural brass knuckles. He wears a dynamically face-fitting mask which when put on envelops his head down to his shoulders in a different shell like metal which prevents anyone from seeing what he looks like. His mask cannot be taken off by anyone but himself, even when people attempt to derobe him or destroy his mask, as it is a kind of armor, the only thing that is left is his body suit, his gloves and his mask and hair. He wears a steel lined trilby which can be used as a hard blunt object when he's looking for a sneak attack. Fighting Style: :Z does not use any traditional form of fighting. He is a brute force brawler and overwhelms his opponents in sheer willpower and brutal strength. This fools people into thinking he's unintelligent, when in fact, his supernatural prowess allows him to detect enemy movements and weaknesses, leading to shock from the enemy when they get decimated by him, only to have him grunt in anger as he snaps their neck or crushes them with his own bare hands.''' '''Weaponry :Z doesn't use too many weapons, but the few he employs are deadly to say the least. As a melee weapon, he carries around a telescopic baton. One good hit from the baton will knock a normal humans head clean off their body and other times he can make it break every bone in your body if it hits. His ranged weaponry include his body machine guns, but he carries and even deadlier holstered weapon. He weilds a custom built super S&W Model 500 Magnum with a 10.5 inch barrel, with custom made rounds which explode like a hollow point into and out of a persons body, making every shot a one hit kill if aimed right, or it could even take off a limb. Now, for bladed weaponry, he has two wrist blades which function as assassin daggers, but the bladed weapon he wields is a really thick greatsword that he almost never uses, which is a testament to how powerful it is. Its so powerful that if it consumes enough energy that Z has it can split a continent by creating an open fault line. Backstory/Origins :Unfortunately, not much is known about Z. The only possible thing that is known about him is that he is a male, and that he used to be a normal human mercernary. With the emphasis on USED to, he now is something that no one knows how to describe or even explain him, other than the very very few who know him as a friend. Even then, due to his lack of coherent verbal communication (that is until he takes off the mask), even his own friends would just say that he's a force of nature, and not one to be taken lightly. He may not be able to kill omnipotent beings, but should you be any lower than that, keep on your feet as he will stop at nothing to destroy you once he commits himself to the fight. However, his Neutral Good alignment means he is a mercernary, but tends to take more heroic jobs and roles than others, confusing people as his methods are brutal and cold as to whether or not he's a hero. Personality :Again, there isn't much to say except that he's cold, shows very little emotional value in things, except those who he holds dear. This leads him to have violent outbursts when someone provokes his friends, often having to have them clam him down. While he isn't the smartest....(thing?) ever, he has enough experience in fighting that he doesn't fight with any emotions whatsoever, scaring whoever he's fighting. Overall he's just a mysterious Bio-Android who besides some of his powers, is extremely mysterious. :Btw, I'm sorry for the bolded text. The thing glitched on me. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet